


Selfish

by solecitrus (sunnyagrume)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Or is it? /it is a mystery music/, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/solecitrus
Summary: Hypnos knows that he should hope for Zagreus' success, that he should hope that one day the prince will be able to escape. Still, he can't stop his feelings.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Egoista](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858278) by [sunnyagrume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume). 



Hypnos was selfish and he knew it too well.

Sometimes Zagreus, when re-emerging from the Styx, tried to smile and make some sarcastic comment. Other times, he seemed unable to hide his frustration; he did not scream nor cry, but Hypnos noticed the way he frowned and bit his lower lip.

The god of sleep should have felt sorry for him; and yet, every time Zagreus emerged, he felt relieved.

Hypnos could not imagine the House of Hades without Zagreus; it felt… empty.

Paradoxical. The house was always full of shadows, it almost seemed there were no corners where one could isolate oneself; yet the very idea of no longer seeing the son of Hades running here and there to handle nectar and gems and talk to shadows and colleagues dried Hypnos's throat.

Zagreus hated the House, it was obvious to everyone and the prince made no secret of it. For that reason the God of Sleep recognized that he should have wanted Zagreus to succeed; 

Hypnos didn’t delude himself: Zagreus probably would haver never seen him _that way_ ; and even on the off chance that the prince reciprocated his feelings, surely they would have not been enough to make him stay. The God of Sleep had long since set his heart at peace.

So, was it so wrong to just want the prince around? To be content with seeing him running around the House, to settle with their fleeting chats and the nectar that Zagreus gave him every now and then? Was it so wrong not to want him to leave for good?

Another failed attempt.

Zagreus coming out of the Styx and muttering something about "wanting a rematch".

"Welcome back!" Hypnos welcoming him, as always, smiling but trying to hide how much he was actually happy to see him again.

The God of Sleep was selfish, he knew it too well; yet, he couldn't stop his selfishness.


End file.
